


trackside

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg & Max Verstappen
Series: drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 3
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	trackside

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Max didn’t want to be a bother so he sat trackside by himself at 5 in the morning. He could vaguely hear people entering the paddock. Not the teams though, it’s too early for them to be let in. Probably other staff. Someone sat down next to him.

“It’s nice to see you too”  
“I didn’t know you’re here”

Max turned to look at Nico who smiled without looking back at him. Max hadn’t heard that anyone was sick but Nico wouldn’t be here otherwise. Maybe Stroll if he had to guess. Judging from the shirt Nico was wearing anyway.


End file.
